mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Koopster 64
Glory to MorcuCorp! Hello ones that I call pitiful. Do you want to satisfy your pitiful lives? Then join the great new company, Neo MorcuCorp! Neo MorcuCorp isn't definitley an evil empire trying to conquer the world. And it definitley doesn't have a re-education system to those who hates us. In fact, we like critisicm! My name is Koopster, and I'm a high ranking member of Neo MorcCorp. The rest of the high ranking members are: Esma, mistress of anything that breathes and right hand of our glorious leader, Morcubus! Yuki is a girl that runs our submarine rentals, and owns a battleship. I also know that some kid named Goth Boy is in our corporation, but he barley shows up to any meetings. So join Neo MorcuCorp! If you wish to apply, put your name in the application section. Hail Morcubus! Application Write down your name below this and I will send you a private message discussing Neo MorcuCorp's plans goals. *I am AU. I wish to join Morcucorp. But only if you tell me what Morcubus is planning. 16:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) *HELLO FELLOW LIFE FORM. I WOULD WISH TO KNOW YOUR PLANS. I DO NOT KNOW WHY. --★ Blanky 20:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Come on! Check my history with other users and you will see I am worthy of NeoMorcuCorp. And you can also check MySims Wiki News Flash for more info on me. Heres were to talk to me.>-- 01:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello,I'm Secretive13!And I would like to apply!I could help you take over the world or something. Great. SPA spies. At this rate will be beaten by the first meeting. And Morcubus just got back. Wow. BUDDY WOULD NEVER WORK FOR MORCUBUS! my spying on him has proved this. Hello i'm Dentface an alien from another planet that can give neo morcucorp huge powerful UFO ships muahahaha!!! lets enslave the world!!! Dentface 06:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Um... Usually I'd be suspicious about stuff like this. But since Goth Boy is a member... ... ...I WANT IN!!! I know I can be useful to MorcuCorp's evil plots...er...stuff. I am capable of covert operations, and being awesome. --Game-fanatic 23:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!!!!!!! *takes out bazooka* *So, am I in?--Game-fanatic 01:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Thank you, that was very... um... inviting.--Game-fanatic 05:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Our Article Neo MorcuCorp BRING IT ON!!!!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME KOOPSTER!!!!!! I CAN TAKE YOUR GOONS ONE BY ONE!!!!!!!!!!! WHO WANTS TO JOIN ME IN BEATING NEO MORCUCORP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Your losing people by the second I suggest you raise the white flag before things get.... KRADULUS!!!!!!!! Hello just a recap, i'm dentface an evil alien whith a UFO armada that can enslave the world!!! so sign me up for Neo Morcucorp. Dentface 03:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *reverses mind control on Poppy and Buddy* Violet: I am not working for you anymore. PEACE!!!!!! Join the Blanky jet crew!!!! Neo MorcuCorp Meeting 1 (All of the MorcuCorp employees are sitting in chairs.) Esma: Minions! I command you to get me a drink of water! Game-fanatic: Hahahahaha, no. Esma: Fine. Poppy, I command you to get me a glass of water! Poppy: Yes ma'm! Violet: Hey! Don't use my sister to get you drinks! Esma: Fine, Buddy, you get it. (Violet sighs as Buddy goes get water. Luis is writing stuff down.) Koopster: What are you doing? Luis: Well I'm writing down a record of this meeting so I can go up on the MorcuCorp chain so I could get more money for college intuition and with all this work I'm doing, I can submit forms for 5 new colleges! Koopster: ....Are you by any chance on medication? Yuki: I am! Dentface: That doesn't surprise us. (Everyone suddenly screams as a huge hologram of Morcubus appears.) Morcubus: Good day minions! Star: Gasp.... Is this a new jutsu I've never heard about? Roger: Did you excersise enough to the point you could teleport your soul? Vincent: You guys are idiots. He's clearly using an artifact to do this. Morcubus: NO I AM NOT, I'M USING A HOLOGRAM! THERE'S CLEARLY A CAMERA PROJECTING ME! Everyone: Ooooooh. Morcubus: Now then, I want you all to report what you've people done in the past week. Koopster: I helped Esma and Brandi escape from their community service. Brandi: Yeah! That idiot Ginny thinks those card board cut outs are us! Esma: Well I've been remodeling my house so it could have a secret base underneath. Roger: I broke a window and ran for 5 blocks to avoid the police! Morcubus: ....What else did you accomplish other than excersising? Roger: Um... Well.... I picked a wallet off the ground. Game-fanatic: And...? Roger: I didn't return it. Morcubus: Good! How about you guys? Dentface: I've been remodeling my U.F.O.s so they'll look like clouds when civilians see them. Yuki: I bit someone's face! Game-fanatic: I stole stuff from DJ Candy. She'll never find her headphones. Goth Boy: I was writing poetry that has a code only we could understand. Now can I leave? Morcubus: No. Luis: Well I've been writing designs for the Dream Pod 2.0, and things are going rather smoothly. Vincent: I've been inside the agency trying to search for useful information. So far, I only learned that Leaf's birthday is in 2 days. Buddy: W-Wait... Leaf... Leaf... Sounds familiar.... Morcubus: HE'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! Violet: And you'll follow me through this duct here.... Morcubus: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Violet: None of your beeswax. Morcubus: What does that paper say Poppy? Poppy: It's an escape plan where Violet will grab me and Buddy and tie us in the basement until we come to our senses. Whatever that means. Morcubus: Let me make this clear. We've brainwashed Poppy to the point that she's willing to step into the Realm of Nightmares and never come back and we've tortured Buddy to the point he no longer remembers he has any friends. Buddy: What are friends? (Violet sits back down, defeated.) Morcubus: Well then, for now, I have to say meeting aj- (The wall suddenly breaks down, revealing a head-phoneless DJ Candy.) DJ Candy: YOU PEOPLE HAVE MY HEADPHONES! Game-fanatic: Brandi did it! Brandi: Wait, what!? Dentface: I suggest we run for it. (Everyone except Brandi runs off as DJ Candy rushes at Brandi, breaking the table in the process. Morcubus sighs and the hologram leaves.) Riot: I am so glad I decided to sneak into this air vent! Thou shall be defeated this year! I hope to have fun fighting you this year! And I did not bug your bases while you weren't on. --Crazy12345 19:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Meow }} Hey!